


I'll Reach You

by Graceful_Panda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pre-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Panda/pseuds/Graceful_Panda
Summary: È appena finita la guerra contro Crono e sembra che tutto stia tornando alla normalità, ma è davvero così?Artemide sembra distratta e non curante dei suoi doveri durante i tre mesi dopo la battaglia finale, gli altri dèi lo notano, ma Atena è l'unica a confrontarla a riguardo e da qui inizia questa storia.





	I'll Reach You

**Author's Note:**

> So che Artemide non potrebbe mai avere una relazione romantica, come nessun'altra cacciatrice dato il giuramento che devono recitare ("...volto la compagnia agli uomini, accetto l'eterna fanciullezza..." intendendo tutti i tipi di relazioni romantiche), ma io mi immagino che Zoe e Artemide abbiano condiviso una relazione profonda dato che hanno speso una paio di migliaia di anni insieme, girando il mondo e cacciando insieme, magari non consumando completamente il proprio rapporto, ma trovando metodi alternativi per dimostrare affetto verso l'altra;  
> Mi immagino inoltre che Artemide e Atena siano molto unite tra loro, come una specie di brotp...

<<Artemide>> qualcuno mi chiama, mi sgranchisco un po' sul trono e dopo uno sbadiglio apro gli occhi, nella sala ci siamo solo io e Atena che mi guarda male <<Sorella, hai dormito per tutta la durata del Consiglio, te ne rendi conto?>> dopo alcuni secondi mi alzo ed imbraccio l'arco <<Sì, me ne rendo conto perché ho perso tempo qui, invece che andare dalle mie Cacciatrici>> rispondo fredda, cammino attraverso la sala ed esco dirigendomi verso le mie stanze, ma una volta raggiunte mi accorgo di Atena che mi ha seguito e mi guarda seria in volto <<Cosa c'è?>> chiedo seccata <<Non sei più la stessa dopo che lei è morta. Dormi durante i consigli, poi scompari, nessuno sa dove sei, neanche le tue Cacciatrici, ricordati che ho qualche figlia tra loro e chiedono a me dove sei attraverso le loro preghiere; quando qualcuno di noi ti incontra non ci parli neanche oppure ci punti le armi contro, anche a nostro padre>> apro la porta ed entro con l'intento di sbatterla in faccia a mia sorella ma lei mi blocca <<Cosa vuoi da me?>> chiedo ormai arresa <<Voglio sapere perché ti comporti così, non la puoi portare indietro>> <<Appunto!>> grido, lei entra in tempo prima che io sbatta la porta aggressivamente <<Non posso più portare indietro Zoë! Lei è stata la mia luogotenente per così tanto tempo, mi era fedele in tutto e per tutto, la mia confidente, la mia...>> mi blocco ma Atena continua <<Amante?>> sospiro e appoggio l'arco sul fianco del mio armadio e le chiedo senza guardarla <<Perché?>> <<Non credi davvero che io non abbia notato come guardavi Zoë? Mi sento insultata>> chiede divertita, alzo lo sguardo e noto un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto, ma non è derisorio e mi conforta, ricambio il suo sorriso con uno mio incerto <<Ogni tanto sono venuta a farti visita e talvolta arrivavo in momenti fin troppo intimi>> spalanco la bocca e mi scappa uno squittio sorpreso mentre arrossisco, quando mi riprendo le chiedo <<E perché non lo hai detto a nessuno?>> <<Non ho nessun motivo per gridarlo ai quattro venti, non sono una certa dea dell'Amore di nostra conoscenza, e sei una delle poche divinità che mi piace. Piuttosto mi preoccupa il fatto che lei non lo abbia voluto spifferare in giro, di solito lei è la prima a impicciarsi negli affari altrui>> impallidisco e mormoro <<Lei lo sa?>> <<Sì, purtroppo. Tutto ciò che riguarda il suo elemento è impossibile nasconderglielo>> mi adombro in viso e mi siedo sul mio letto, sospiro piegandomi in avanti e mi copro il viso con entrambe le mani lasciando che le mie gambe mi tengano su insieme alle braccia, sento il letto abbassarsi affianco a me e Atena appoggia una mano sulla mia schiena e mi dice con voce gentile <<Artemide, se vuoi sfogarti, puoi parlare con me. Non ti giudicherò e non dirò a nessuno quello che verrà detto entro queste pareti>> dopo un momento di silenzio mi raddrizzo e, fissando con lo sguardo perso un punto davanti a me, le dico <<Ci amavamo e lei è morta per me. Non doveva farlo. Ora più che mai mi fa rimpiangere di essere immortale>> quando Atena rimane in silenzio, mi volto e noto il suo tipico sguardo di quando sta pensando, alla fine del suo processo mi guarda e dice <<Potresti chiedere ad Ade se puoi andare nei Campi Elisi e poter passare la notte con lei. So per certo che lui le ha concesso questo privilegio, dopo tutto ciò che lei ha fatto per noi>> alzo entrambe le sopracciglia sorpresa dalla sua idea, ma poi torno ad avere un'espressione neutra e ribatto <<Vorrà qualcosa in cambio se mai accetterebbe questa idea>> <<Ha già la sua anima. Te vorrai solamente poterla incontrare, non riportarla in vita, capito?>> annuisco <<Ma... vorrà qualcosa, lo sento>> lei sospira e dice <<Se vuoi posso aiutarti a convincere nostro zio>>la guardo confusa e le chiedo <<Perché fai questo per me?>> <<Perché sei mia sorella, non mi piace vederti così... inconsolabile. E poi perché non mi piace quando hai le tue armi puntate contro di me e hai lo sguardo di chi vuole aizzarmi contro i propri lupi>> mi scappa una piccola risata e lei sorride, la abbraccio sorprendendo entrambe e dopo un momento di esitazione lei ricambia <<Grazie>> mormoro.

Diversi giorni passano dal nostro ultimo incontro e, in una notte d'inverno mentre io e Thalia discutiamo su come aiutare il Campo Mezzosangue durante la ricostruzione, Atena arriva al mio accampamento ed entra nella mia tenda senza annunciarsi, Thalia è la prima ad accorgersi impugnando la sua lancia e si sta voltando per attaccare ma io la fermo <<Aspetta, Thalia!>> lei realizza chi è la nostra arrivata e Atena dice <<Buona sera, sorelle>> dopo un momento di silenzio la dea mi lancia un'occhiataccia e io mi schiarisco la gola chiedendo <<Thalia, potresti lasciarci un momento?>> la semidea annuisce e ci fa una piccola reverenza prima di uscire, faccio gesto ad Atena di accomodarsi e lei si siede vicino a me <<Sono sorpresa di vedere quanto Thalia sia rispettosa verso di noi, di te, anche dopo tutto quello che ha passato>> <<È stata dura, ma alla fine lei si è messa la testa a posto; ogni tanto però mi istiga a strozzarla volontariamente>> sospiro e dopo chiedo a bassa voce <<Dimmi che hai buone notizie>> lei annuisce e sorride dicendomi <<Sì, e alla fine avevi ragione, ho dovuto cedergli molti dei volumi che avevo nella mia biblioteca. Se sta pianificando una rivolta è colpa tua... quello o Persefone vuole rinnovare il loro giardino, era una lista di libri particolare>> ridiamo e dopo la abbraccio ringraziandola <<Non è niente. L'importante è che tu non ci attacchi quando ti incontriamo>> le do un pugno al braccio e lei sorride <<Nostro zio è stato molto comprensivo, ti ha concesso libero accesso a patto che tu non la faccia uscire dall'Oltretomba>> scuoto il mio capo e ribatto <<Ovvio. Ha vissuto talmente a lungo con me e le altre cacciatrici, ha visto migliaia di sfumature del mondo e della vita, sia quelle belle che quelle mostranti i lati peggiori, ed è tempo che possa riposare senza preoccuparsi dei mostri>> lei annuisce e dice <<Bene, dato che questo è stato chiarito, possiamo andare ognuna per la propria strada>> ci alziamo e usciamo insieme dalla tenda <<Grazie ancora, Atena>> <<Non c'è di che, ci vediamo al prossimo consiglio>> ci abbracciamo e quando lei sparisce Thalia si avvicina e mi chiede <<Tutto a posto, Artemide?>> la guardo seccata e lei sogghigna <<E io che speravo di averti inculcato in testa il concetto di darmi rispetto ad ogni momento anche se sole>> <<Mi dispiace, anzi no, non mi dispiace. Ad ogni modo, rispondi alla mia domanda?>> <<Sì, sorellina tutto va bene>> fa una smorfia e io faccio un sorrisetto, fischio per il mio carro e mentre arriva le dico <<Adesso parto per una commissione urgente. Non è nulla di pericoloso e tornerò, non so quando ma tornerò. Non preoccuparti>> monto sul mio carro appena arrivato e lei annuisce <<Agli ordini>> <<Se tardo per la prossima caccia, guidale te. Vi raggiungerò>> mi alza il pollice e mi guarda mentre io parto, destinazione Los Angeles.

  
Una volta entrata nell'Oltretomba mi prendo il tempo di visitare Ade e Persefone, ma una volta finito i ringraziamenti esco dal suo palazzo con passo veloce, dirigendomi verso i Campi Elisi alla ricerca di Zoë; quando raggiungo la mia destinazione la intravedo seduta sulla spiaggia che divide i Campi Elisi dalle Isole dei Beati, sento il mio cuore battere forte in petto e per la prima volta dopo la sua morte torno a sentirmi in un modo che solo lei poteva farmi sentire, in pace, rallento il mio passo e quando mi trovo alle sue spalle mormoro <<Zoë...>> lei si volta sorpresa e dopo un momento chiede confusa <<Divina Artemide? Che ci fate qui?>> ignoro la domanda e mi inginocchio abbracciandola ed iniziando a piangere quelle lacrime che ho trattenuto dal momento della sua morte <<Zoë>> lei ricambia la stretta e sussurra <<Sono qui>> quando mi calmo mi tiro indietro tenendola a distanza di neanche un braccio e le chiedo <<Perché sei morta? Sai benissimo che al massimo sarei stata ridotta male ma mi sarei ripresa. Perché ti sei sacrificata per me?>> <<La profezia è stato un motivo, ma l'altro era che non volevo vedervi subire ancora per mano di Atlante>> lascio un sospiro tremolante e la abbraccio di nuovo <<Sei una stupida>> mormoro nell'incavo del suo collo, ci dividiamo e lei mi asciuga le lacrime accarezzandomi gentilmente il viso <<La tua stupida>> mi corregge sorridendo mentre io sbuffo divertita <<Hai ragione>> <<Andiamo, non c'è più ragione di piangere; adesso sono in un luogo sicuro, in pace>> annuisco e mi sposto al suo fianco per guardare insieme a lei in direzione delle Isole <<Vorresti andare là?>> le chiedo congiungendo le nostre mani e tenendole nel piccolo spazio tra noi, lei la stringe credo come segno per dirmi che siamo davvero insieme in questo momento e mi risponde <<Per quanto sia curiosa di sapere come sono le Isole dei Beati, so che dovrei attraversare il Lete, perdere i miei ricordi e vivere altre due vite da eroe prima di accedervi. Per il momento, non voglio scordarmi dei nostri momenti insieme e vorrei riposarmi un po' di più prima di riconsiderare questa opzione>> sorrido annuendo e le dico <<Sappi che se mai ci proverai, che sia domani o tra sette anni, farò di tutto pur di permetterti di raggiungerle, anche se non ti ricorderai di me; e una volta là, verrò da te, come ho fatto oggi e come farò in futuro>> le prometto, lei sospira e appoggia il capo sulla mia spalla, sempre guardando la distesa d'acqua, un paio di secondi passano prima che io decida di lasciarle la mano a favore di eliminare lo spazio tra noi per poterla abbracciare e tenere stretta al mio fianco <<Per il momento riposa, mia cacciatrice>>.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da una canzone di un gruppo symphonic metal olandese, Delain, e se vi piace il genere ascoltatela, non è troppo pesante; ho trovato dei versi che potevano adattarsi a questa storia e, infatti, se si legge il testo della canzone e l'ultima parte del dialogo tra Artemide e Zoe si possono vedere delle similarità;  
> I'm a symphonic metal junkie =)


End file.
